Trumpets
by PinkuRisu
Summary: Homecoming is next week and Alfred wants to ask his girlfriend but in a special way. With the help from his friends, he carries out his plan and hopes that she'll love it. This is sort of song based and I just thought this would be perfect for this ship. I don't own the song or Hetalia!


"Okay, you guys ready," Alfred said putting his trumpet together. "Ja, everyone is set and Kiku is texting Yao to get her," Matthias said setting the xylophone in place for Lukas to play. "We're ready to," Sadiq said holding a thumb up. "Yeah," Matthew nodded.

"Great!" Alfred set up his microphone and made sure it was working. It was homecoming next week and Alfred really wanted to ask his girlfriend, Lien, in a better way then going: "Wanna go to homecoming?" No. That's not how Alfred F. Jones asks his girlfriend out. He thought all month and had some help from his friends to figure out what to do until he finally got it. He was going to play a song for her with help from some of his friends who are also in band with him. When he had first heard the song he immediately thought of her.

The song had mainly trumpets in the song so he had his brother Matthew, Sadiq and Sadiq's younger brother also play trumpet with him, he also got Arthur to play lead guitar. Natalya was also playing the guitar, Gilbert was on bass and Matthias was filling in for Alfred on the drums. Some of his other friends were there to see it and support him. Some even were asked to hold up signs that spelled out homecoming. They had asked Yao to take her out for a few hours while they set up in the backyard of their house.

"Kiku said Yao texted back! She's on her way, everyone get ready!" Everyone got to their spots and set up, ready to play. They all turned on their mics and waited for the signal while staying quiet. When they saw her bedroom light go on they all quieted down and waited for the signal. Kiku looked at his phone and gave Alfred a thumbs up to start. Nodding they started to play.

Every time that you get undressed

I hear symphonies in my head

I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh

Yeah the drums they swing low

And the trumpets they go

And the trumpets they go

Yeah the trumpets they go

Once Lien heard music in the backyard she quickly ran to her window and opened it to see all of her friends there. But the first person she was Alfred. She gave Yao a surprised look and asked, "What's going on?" He just smiled at her and said for her to just listen.

Arthur, Natalya, Gilbert and Matthias started to sing along with Lukas on the xylophone:

Da da, da ra ra da, da, da

Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da

Da da, da ra ra da, da, da

Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da

Alfred: They go~

Is it weird that I hear

Violins whenever you're gone

Whenever you're gone

Is it weird that your ass

Remind me of a Kanye West song?

Kanye West song

Lien went red while covering her face and smiled at him saying that about her. Their friends in the back listening smiled and cheered the musicians on. Lien looked back at Alfred smiling and rolled her eyes when he blew her a kiss.

Alfred: Is it weird that I hear

Trumpets when you're turning me on?

Turning me on

Is it weird that your bra

Remind me of a Katy Perry song

Alfred winked at her, hinting to the time when they made love the first time last summer while on a summer vacation with others at the beach. She blushed a little again but kept smiling. She wanted nothing more than to go and kiss and hug him but Yao told her not yet.

Alfred: Every time that you get undressed

I hear symphonies in my head

I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh

Yeah the drums they swing low

And the trumpets they go (Matthias: and they playing for you girl)

And the trumpets they go (Gilbert: ha, yeah)

Yeah the trumpets they go

Yeah the trumpets they go

Matthias and Gilbert: (Go, go go, go go, go, go, go)

As the song kept going on everyone cheered Alfred on and the people to hold the signs got ready to hold them up as the bridge part came.

Alfred: Every time that you get undressed

I hear symphonies in my head

I wrote this song just looking at you oh

Oh yeah

First person was Elizabeta, then Feliciano, then Mei-Mei, Kiku, Im Yong Soo, Leon, Emil, Francis, Katyusha, Antonio and lastly Lili holding up one with a question mark on it. This time Lien ran downstairs as the last chorus came on with Yao following behind her. He gave her a big smile and sang the last part.

Alfred: **Every time** (Arthur: **every time**) **that you get undressed** (Gilbert: **every time that you get undressed**)

**I hear symphonies in my head** (Matthias: **I hear symphonies in my head**)

**I wrote this song** (Matthias: **I wrote this song**) **just looking at you oh, oh** (Natalya: **just looking at you girl**)

**Yeah the drums they swing low**

**And the trumpets they go (**Matthias:** ha, acapella on them)**

**They go (**Gilbert:** oh, yeah)**

**Come on, come on, come on, they go**

As Matthew played the last part with Alfred on the trumpet Lien ran and hugged him to which ended up with him falling over with her on top of him. "Yes, I'll go to homecoming with you,'' she said before kissing him. Alfred kissed back and everyone errupted into cheers in the background. After getting up, Alfred jumped in the air and fist bumped the air while Lien rolled her eyes at him. "Hell yeah!"


End file.
